


One Night's Comfort

by creepy_crawly



Series: Two Moons [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Casual Sex, Comfort Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole 'being a Second' thing is wearing heavy on Suho's shoulders. Good thing he's got Dongwoo to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night's Comfort

“I don’t know what the hell I’m doing,” Suho said, clenching the phone tightly between white-knuckled fingers. He was shivering, sitting outside on a bench in the cold air, but this wasn’t a conversation he dared to have inside, where one of the members could hear.

 

Dongwoo, on the other end of the line, laughed. It was a gentle laugh, not harsh or judging, but kind and understanding. “No one knows what they’re doing, Junmyeonnie,” he said. “Especially not at the start, and most of them aren’t being thrown feet-first into the deep-end. You’re brand new to the idea of the supernatural, you’re a werewolf, and you’re a Second. It’s going to be hard.”

 

Suho groaned. “I just… Yifan has so many better options, Dongwoo-ya. I mean… There are many better choices for Second in our pack. I don’t know why he asked me.”

 

“He asked you because you’re the one he needs,” Dongwoo said. “Even if there are others that might be better at other parts—maybe even the parts you’re seeing now—Kris has been around pack leadership before, and he has a good idea of what he needs. Sunggyu was impressed, actually. So trust me. You’re what he wants.”

 

“Minseok’s just—he’s stronger. Argues more.”

 

“And you’re in charge of your group, and, from everything I’ve heard, you take damn good care of them,” Dongwoo said. “Listen. Meet me at the café?”

 

“I—yeah,” Suho said. “I’ll be there in ten.”

 

\---

 

Dongwoo treated Suho to an almond braid and a cappuccino. As soon as the hot drink was in his hand, he winked at the barista and ducked back to the private room that they’d used the first time that they had met. Seeing Suho’s curious look, he explained, “we lurk back here when we need to have meetings with other Alphas and the like. And when one of my babies needs to talk.”

 

Suho grinned, albeit weakly. “Your babies?”

 

“They’re all my babies,” Dongwoo said. “Whether they’re willing to admit it or not. Which they usually aren’t, to be fair. But they’ll deal with me, if it means coffee and sugar.”

 

Half the almond braid in his mouth, Suho flushed.

 

Dongwoo flashed bright teeth at him, grinning. “So. You’re feeling inadequate, and awkward, and unready for everything being thrown your way. You think you’re drowning, and you think you’re pulling your group down with you, and your Alpha, too. And you still feel awkward about having him be the Alpha, when you’re so used to leading, and you feel even more awkward for feeling awkward about it.” He paused. “How am I doing so far?”

 

Suho groaned. “Better than I want to admit.”

 

“In my family’s pack,” Dongwoo explained, fiddling with the sugar packets on the table, “I was considered the Omega. Do you know what that means? No, you wouldn’t. In normal wolf packs, the Omega is the bottom of the heap, the peon, the one that everyone takes their aggressions and frustrations out on. Werewolves? Not much better, to be honest. I was naturally shuffled into that role—into being the one picked on, the one raged at, the one whined to, the one flirted with, the one bullied, the one loved—because of one simple fact.”

 

A warm bloom lit through Suho, like sinking into a hot bath, like being wrapped in a tight hug, like being handed his favourite food by his mother. He gasped, shivering beneath the wonderful feeling. 

 

Watching him, Dongwoo smiled. “I’m an empath,” he said.

 

“How could anyone be mean to you?” Suho breathed, unconsciously reaching for Dongwoo’s hand. He watched as their hands met, fingers tangling together.

 

“I take negative emotions,” Dongwoo replied, “and I don’t give them back. I’m capable of understanding more than just about anyone else in existence.” He shrugged, keeping his fingers woven with Suho’s. “I also am the single most relaxing experiencing you’ve ever had.” Leaning forward, he caught Suho’s lips in a swift kiss.

 

Unthinking, Suho leant into the easy touch, feeling himself melt all the way through.

 

\---

 

Dongwoo covered Suho like a blanket, a living net of muscle and flesh and bone. His skin was warm and his touch was soft, delicate, gentle, like Suho was some precious thing to be loved and tended. Careful, so careful that it seemed almost to hurt, he pressed his blunt, human teeth to the back of Suho’s neck.

 

A tingle woke in the Suho’s skin, a prickling of discomfort. Unthinking, he ducked away from the impending bite.

 

“Sorry,” Dongwoo said, not sounding upset in the slightest. “I forget about the teeth.”

 

Suho shook his head, tangling his fingers with the other man’s on his naked belly. He wasn’t sure he could face him right now. “Usually I like them,” he said.

 

“I’m not from your pack,” Dongwoo explained. He smeared the words into Suho’s skin, between gentle kisses and soft, kittenish licks to where the sweat was starting to bead in the heat of his closed-up room. “You don’t want my mark. It’s okay.”

 

The mattress creaked roughly as Dongwoo strained up, his toes pressing into the softness in search of purchase. He stretched, unweaving his fingers from Suho’s to press into the sheets beneath them, using his other hand to gently nudge the other man’s face towards him. The angle was awkward, not the best ever, but that all faded, no more than background noise, as their lips met.

 

Suho sighed into Dongwoo’s mouth, relaxing into the warmth of his embrace. This—half-naked, beneath another man, beneath _anyone!—_ wasnot a position he found himself in frequently,but he knew already that he wasn’t going to regret this. It was not going to be a night of passion, not like the one or two rough tumbles he’d already taken through the sheets with gorgeous women who didn’t know his name (or even like the one night, in high school, with that boy he’d never spoken to again). No, tonight would not be about gasped names and screamed pleas and fingernails raking down backs. Instead, the gentle way Dongwoo had touched him, the way he had slowly, so slowly parted Suho’s lips with his tongue, coaxing him into his arms and onto his lap, even just the easy, slow way he said his name—all of these things promised healing, and comfort.

 

Heaven knew Suho needed that, right now.

 

As his muscles eased and he began to let go of his jealously-held tension, Suho felt Dongwoo’s fingers tangling with his once more. They squeezed, once.

 

“Gonna be good,” Dongwoo said, breaking the kiss, but leaving their mouths so close-pressed that the words seemed to come from the air of Suho’s lungs. “You’ll see. Gonna be so good.”

 

Suho purred, letting the reassurance wash through him. And why shouldn’t he? Dongwoo knew what he was doing, had known what he was doing; that much had been clear from the start. He stood to lose just as much as Suho, if this ever got out, and so Suho could trust that his lips would remain locked around this pretty little secret. He didn’t want or expect or need more than this, a single night with no great romances or tangled emotions. Just want, and need, and care.

 

Dongwoo kissed him again, and another wave of emotion swamped Suho. It was all light and warmth, feelings of friendship and togetherness and that peculiar brand of love that could stretch for years, for lifetimes, without demanding epics or songs. It might have been Dongwoo’s feelings or Suho’s own, reflected back at him, but did that really matter? One of them had those feelings, one of them was drawing on them, and so they were both tied together in the moment by a shared emotional memory.

 

Suho let himself be dragged down under the tide of soothing emotions, even as he allowed Dongwoo to press him down into the bed, their mouths still connected.

 

\---

 

Suho considered himself to be a fairly generous lover. He was not passive in bed, but neither was he domineering; still, for once, he found himself letting someone else take control of his pleasure, and it was a new and strange experience.

 

He lay flat on his back, sprawled across Dongwoo’s bed like the virgin prize from one of those ridiculous romances Sehun liked to pretend he didn’t read ( _or, his mind supplied, like long-time lovers who needed no masks or pretense between them. Suho shoved this thought away._ ) Dongwoo sat lightly on his hips, most of his weight balanced on his knees, those strong dancer’s thighs tight with the effort of holding him up. His hair, which apparently kept that artfully-styled look even after he’d had hands run through it and his shirt jerked off in an unsteady grasp, was starting to curl, just at the edges. The room was warm, and humid, a self-contained summer in this otherwise air-conditioned home.

 

Dongwoo gazed down upon him, an unreadable expression out of place on his pink-cheeked face. His lips were red and swollen, even more swollen than usual; that didn’t stop him from catching the lower in between strong white teeth and worrying at it. “You sure, Junnie?”

 

Suho snorted. Deliberately allowing a sarcastic smirk to slip through, he reached up and stroked one hand along Dongwoo’s cheek. It came away damp with sweat; he didn’t care. “I’m not some virgin in need of coddling, Woo-yah.”

 

“Not a virgin, no,” Dongwoo agreed, leaning forward so that Suho was caught beneath a cage of him once more. His arms were like golden, muscled columns on either side of the other man’s head, his wrists resting against his shoulders, so that the quick rush of his blood could be felt. “But coddling? You could use some.”

 

“You can cuddle me after,” Suho said. He twisted, turning and bending his legs so that he could stroke one foot down the back of the dancer’s leg. All those workout sessions with Tao and Kai were paying off, it seemed.

 

Dongwoo’s eyes went dark, hazy. Something in the air around them changed. “After?” he said. His voice was as dark as his eyes, smooth as whiskey and just as burningly warm. “After I fuck you into the mattress? After I make you scream?”

 

Suho smirked up at him. Even though his heart was racing in his chest, even though he knew that Dongwoo could hear, maybe even feel it, he stared up at the other wolf, a look of challenge in his eyes. “Make me scream, hmm? Don’t you think you should get to work?”

 

Laughing, Dongwoo lowered himself down, down, down upon Suho, until they were pressed as close as the pages of a book.

 

And then closer.

 

\---

 

“I didn’t scream,” Suho said, just as soon as he could catch his breath and corral his thoughts into something vaguely coherent.

 

Dongwoo, his head buried in the tangled wad of sheets beside Suho’s head, cackled out a short laugh. It made him bounce, slightly, against Suho. He didn’t bother to move, though, too content to lie half on top of, half beside the other man in a messy mix of legs and arms and bedding that they had just shoved aside during the act itself.

 

Suho continued. “It was good, though. You were right about that.”

 

“‘M always right about sex with me,” Dongwoo said. He nudged Suho none too gently. “Pillow?”

 

Straining slightly, Suho snagged the fluffy mass off the floor. It had been tossed there at some point, though he wasn’t sure if it had been an intentional move on either of their parts, or just a side effect of some of their more enthusiastic movement. Catching it with his fingertips, he reeled it in before pulling himself back onto the bed.

 

He tucked it carefully under Dongwoo’s head, delicate and soft. This entailed a few minutes of stroking through the other wolf’s long hair, feeling the round curve of his skull, petting along the high arches of his cheekbones, feeling the strong curve of that powerful jaw. It was an oddly tender moment.

 

Dongwoo all but purred beneath the attention, his feet kicking gently against Suho’s own at the side of the bed. After a moment, he seemed to achieve what he wanted; he arched back in a curve that, before having sex with him, Suho would have said was impossible. Still, it let him grab the edge of the blanket (which had survived their acrobatics by dint of being shoved down at the very foot of the bed) and draw it up to cover the both of them.

 

He wriggled some, then, getting himself settled more firmly on the bed. The movement also draped him across Suho nearly completely, so that he became something of a human blanket beneath the soft cotton quilt. He buried surprisingly cold fingers under Suho’s hips and tucked his bony chin into the curve of the other man’s collarbone, so that his nose nudged against the arc of his neck.

 

“Sleep,” Dongwoo said, snuggling down. “You can stress more in the morning.” He yawned, wide, showing bold white teeth and a cavernous expanse of mouth.

 

Suho shook his head, fondly. He hadn’t been planning on staying out all night… He found his phone, still thrust into the pocket of his jeans, which had somehow ended up near the head of Dongwoo’s bed. Fishing it out, he shot a quick text to Kris, telling him that he was _staying the night with a friend, please make excuses, be there in the morning, thanks._

 

Task done, he set his phone aside on Dongwoo’s bedside table, beside a copy of _1Q84_ and the latest chapter of _Naruto_. His expression softened as he looked at Dongwoo, already half-asleep, tucked against his side in the messy battlefield of his bed. God, he’d just had feel-good sex with an idol from another company, and he didn’t mind it at all. What even was his life?

 

“Sleep,” Dongwoo said again, punctuating the order with a sharp finger to the ribs. He waited until Suho had laid back down, then nuzzled in close once more, being more deliberate in the way he tangled the other to the bed this time.

 

Suho felt his heart slowing, the crazy tangle of his thoughts relaxing. He _was_ tired, and it would be ungrateful not to take advantage of the rest Dongwoo had worked so hard to get for him…

 

“Hmmm,” Dongwoo purred, eyes shut, fingers moving mindlessly against Suho’s skin. “You’re feeling a lot better. Good.”

 

They slept.

 

\---

 

“You look better,” Minseok said, his eyebrows lifting in surprise as he met Suho at the door to the practice room.

 

Suho slanted a look at the other man. He knew full well that he looked like he’d only gotten four hours of sleep, like he’d woken up early for another round of Dongwoo’s peculiar form of rough cuddling sex, like he’d busted ass getting across the city for practice, not even stopping for coffee.

 

Minseok grinned, seeing his expression. “Okay,” he amended. “You actually look really terrible, in the moment, but over all, you look better. Whatever you did last night, it worked for you.” His nose wrinkled as a gust of wind blew in through the open door. “Or, ugh, whoever.”

 

“You stink,” Chanyeol said baldly, drifting in with the breeze (and Baekhyun, who looked like he was seconds from tripping over his own two feet.)

 

Self-conscious, Suho sniffed at himself. He’d taken a shower this morning, had washed away the stink of sex and sweat and semen, but… His nose wrinkled, too. Oh, they were right. Something—or someone—had left a strange odor on his skin, a cold burn of mint and cinnamon that made his nose itch.

 

Kris gave him a strange, appraising look as Suho stepped further into the room. After sending Minseok to wake up Tao and Chanyeol to get Baekhyun at least somewhat functional, he stepped closer, and took a quick sniff of Suho. Almost as soon as he ducked in, he jolted back, his entire face screwing up mightily before he sneezed. “No need to ask where you were last night,” he said, muttering under his breath, quiet enough that even with wolf-hearing, only Suho could hear him.

 

Suho flushed. “I was with a friend, I told you,” he said.

 

“A friend who’s a wolf,” Kris returned. His lips were thin and tight. “A _possessive_ wolf.”

 

Frowning, Suho sniffed at himself again. Sure, the cinnamon-and-mint overlaid the usual warm, flesh smell of the pack, but it didn’t claim him or anything like that; he didn’t smell like the Infinite pack at all, nor did he smell like Dongwoo.

 

“Your _friend_ ,” Kris continued, “wants us to know that if we don’t take care of you properly? He will.”

 

Suho felt a smile tugging at his lips as Kris turned back to the rest of the group and began to chide the group into getting ready to work. So Dongwoo had scented him with a warning to step up their game, huh? Well. That was interesting to know. With the warm burn of contentment, so similar to the heated wash of what he had borrowed from Dongwoo, bubbling away in his chest, Suho redirected his attention towards his group, and set about starting their workout.


End file.
